Warmth
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: He was soaked, cold, wounded, and his life is hanging on the threat. Nearly froze to death at cold. But he didn’t concern so much about it…only her life on his mind, and she was sitting in front of him…crying… ShadowxTikal


**Please don't kill me if you don't like this couple!! Oh, and I need more time to finish my unfinished fic, because of difficulties and such. So...I decided to put old stories instead.**

**I own nothing...nuff said.**

* * *

_He was soaked, cold, wounded, and his life is hanging on the threat. Nearly froze to death at cold. But he didn't concern so much about it…only her life on his mind, and she was sitting in front of him…crying…_

Sounds of dripping filled the silence of the room as he slowly opened his eyes, awaken by it. When his vision was clear, none of this sight surprising him enough. He found his presence on his apartment (which he didn't remember how he got it). In his living room, it was dark at night he'd presume. He gaze on to himself, sitting beside the wall nearly laid helplessly. Covered by blanket, half wet which explained the dripping sound. He raised his hands, found nearly his body covered with ripping clothes,

…_.Yes…he just remembered the battle…_

Moving his body was a challenge. He found it during his attempt to lift his hand, few stung just by an inch. He finally gave up, sitting helplessly while eyes to gaze to the dark ceiling. Since it's too dark nothing was there, only light illuminate from the fire log.

_Another dark forces wrath just came back again, he was interest in Chaos. _

_He needed his power to substitute his own. _

_He just fought him, nearly come to his death…_

He winced slowly at his pain. The memories of agony weren't clearly memorized by him. Despite he remembered the fight, and his lost conscious. He didn't remember much when his life slowly shattered. The pain was unbearable. He shut his eyes tightly with his mind praying for stopping this sting. He curled slightly to gain more warmth. But, it's still cold as winter

_Entering their fortress was a suicide. _

_But he had his own reason why he's doing it._

_It was until fell his gaze on…. _

His sharp ears heard a presence. His instinct told to react easily. But a relieved aura filled his body when a soft hand touched his cheek gently. He didn't have to guess whose hand it belonged to. As he opened his eyes slowly…weakly…an obvious sight

…_her…_

All he could see was blue eyes… It was a perfect sight to him.

It belong to her… and her beautiful eyes was damaged by her tears. She was panting, gasping for breath, kneeling in front of him., checking more for his damage. Tears forming when she saw him and now trickling…

_It's just a glimpse of a moment… it ends with obsession. He fought for her, without knowing what it's intention. _

It was a rush when it happen, when he saw those eyes at first. But he just realized it now…

He saw the endless blue sky which he wondered as a child who was born in space…

As he thought…the sky has no limits…is it?

Her eyes reflected his deepest soul?

_Why her eyes?_

Then he found out the answer…

_He loved her_

Her hand was slipping from his face. She bent down and covered her face…crying… She mourns his name over and over, begging for forgiveness for several times. She spoke that she found him, and she feared his death. She thought that he would leave her.

His heart suddenly ached, the pain was more than his wounds all together, like a thousand needle piercing. It's a strange how he still have the strength to shifted his body closer to her.

He cupped her soft chin, revealing her quizzical face. It was her innocent blue eyes which he saw before. She ask his kindness, and what his real intention….

Why are you dying for me…?

One memory triggered from his childhood. There's a story read by his old dear friend it was similar with this spectacle.

_There's a beautiful princess sleep by under the curse of an evil witch _

He shushed her rush question along with his finger touched her mouth. He rubbed her tears away and his forehead touched hers, making their faces was an inch and all he could he saw was her eyes….he closed his eyes.

_One day a Prince came with all his might and bravery… _

He smiled…

He relieved at the tranquility, hoping it'll be last: to be beside her for longer. When he slowly opened his eyes. His hand gently moving to her face, trough her quills was caressing every inch of it.

…_as he approach the sleeping princess._

_It was a love at first sight…_

She too, leisurely connected to his silent language. As if she felt peace for the first time, she took pleasure in his touch. Then she felt his hand combing her quill, then ventures to her head. She opened her eyes once again when she felt his hot breath brushing to her face. She felt her head was pulled to him.

_All what's left to do is…_

Her eyes widened but all she could she was his dark fur…

…and something warm on her mouth…

…_a kiss to break the spell…_

She blinked, and moaned softly in surprise.

_It's like a sea…you fell to it…_

She then slowly closed her eyes slowly surrendering to him…as she felt his held tightened.

…_and deeper…and deeper…_

When she felt his tongue went inside, lingering for more. It Ventures every space of her mouth, catching her breath. Her hands clings on his neck. She fell deeper as his other hand sliding down to her back pulling her to against his body… she fit perfectly…

It merely the kiss became a waltz…

…sweet beautiful waltz…

….As they dance in then middle of the cold night…

He finally let her go, back to the reality but still drunk by her beauty and innocence. She to, took her breath slowly a she felt his lips once again, this time on her closed eyes, then her fore head.

Oddly this gesture gave her the urge to sleep. She found her body faintly fell to his embrace once again, tucked with his white fur and all she could see was white. He shifted his head to hers, rubbing his cheek against it.

He wrap themselves with the blanket…strangely…for the first time…he finally felt warmth for the first time. He finally realized perhaps his heart too was frozen once. As it all changed drastically when he fell in love with her.

"I…"

"Yeah, I know… Did it answer your question?"

"Yes…" Her face blushed slightly buried on his white patch.

He looked at the sky again, represent a small doubt about his future and hers, dark as it was. But when he set his sight on her….it seemed it doesn't matter.

end...

* * *

**Actually there are lots of alternatives couple for this fanfic. You could pick whatever your imagination taken you. While my personal taste is Shadow and Tikal (don't ask how, i actually like them).**

**Special dedication for Shadikal, one of my best friends. **


End file.
